


Such a pity, a girl so pretty...

by Magichemistry



Category: Logan Lucky (2017)
Genre: Angry Sex, Angst, Bullying, F/M, Smut, angsty sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 02:06:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14823149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magichemistry/pseuds/Magichemistry
Summary: Prompt by @clyde-prompts: Some guys are rude and use ableist slurs against Clyde. The reader is with them, and although she feels bad about what’s happening, is too scared to say anything in fornt of her “friends”. She comes back to the bar a couple nights later to try and show him she’s not a bad person. They get to know each other and fall in love.





	Such a pity, a girl so pretty...

“Come on guys, you’re gonna love this,” Chad says when you get out of the car. He insisted to come to this particular bar.

“Duck Tape?” You closet he car door and read the name of the bar on a sign on top of it. It looks built from wood, a table and a chair outside and low music coming from the inside.

“This place looks nasty,” Tyler says.

“Yeah, dude, I don’t wanna get stabbed,” Troy adds.

Chad, Tyler, and Troy are your friends from high school. You don’t know why being the douchebags of your class, they wanted to be friends with you. They argue it’s because they wouldn’t sleep with you because you’re not attractive. And since you’re not very good at making new friends, you stayed with them.

Chad is the leader of the group, meanwhile Tyler and Troy are like twins. Their names sound alike and even they look alike. And you, well, they gave you the honorary position of “duff”.

“There’s this fucking bartender with one arm, so funny,” Chad laughs. “I wanna mess with him”.

“If he has one arm how does he makes the drinks?” Tyler wonders and his face seems in pain as he tries to think, like if it was a big effort for him. No wonder he wasn’t the brightest of the class.

“Chad! No!” you protest. “You told us you wanted to come here because the place was good”. There have been some occasions in the past where Chad bothers and mocks people. Tyler and Troy follow him, but you always have to stay there, in silent, very uncomfortable.

And it’s happening again. He tells you that he wants to go to a place or do something in particular and you always believe him that he has no double intentions.

“Live a little, alright?” Chad pats your face and you frown. “Try not to be so boring as always”.

Your friends and you come in and you notice how nice the bar looks. It’s not fancy, it has more like a rustic vibe. Very cozy and warm. There are some people playing pool and some TV flat screens show a baseball game.

 _“Why we can’t stay here and enjoy a beer?”_ you think.

You look around, searching for the bartender that Chad mentioned but there’s only a tall guy at the bar. He’s staring at you and you look down, ashamed.

“This is gonna be good”, Chad murmurs and walks to the bar.

You, Tyler and Troy sit on a stool each, the bartender puts a napkin in front of you and that’s when you see it. A prosthetic arm. But what you notice the most is how gorgeous his hair is. It’s dark and falls into short waves. And he also has a goatee, that oddly, looks good on him. At least you put some decent clothes and make-up to come here.

“Good night, what can I serve ya’?” the bartender says in the typical West Virginia accent and you feel your face hot.

You’re so stupid, how can you even order a drink when you can’t look the guy? You put a trail behind your ear and pray that one of your friends speak for you.

“I just thought of a great song title,” Chad moves his hands from the middle to the sides, as if he was announcing something. “The kindness of a one-arm bartender”.

It takes you a moment to comprehend Chad’s words because you’re stealing glances at the bartender but when you do, you look down and play with your napkin. So typical of Chad. You wish you could apologize for him but you become a coward at situations like this.

“No, ya’ see, I got two arms.” The bartender shows Chad his prosthesis. He seems unbothered by your friend’s comment. “I had a transradial amputation, so my lower forearm and hand is missing.” He points to where his forearms were and you see a silver ring on his middle finger.

“My mistake.” Chad grabs his chest in a mocking way and Tyler and Troy laugh.

“I’m very lucky…” the bartender murmurs as if he was talking to himself.

“Did you lose your arm because you jerked off too much?” Chad smirks hoping to get a reaction from the bartender. But he stays impavid.

“I actually served two times in Irak,” he says. You smile at him, trying to tell him you’re not part of this but he diverts his gaze from you.

“Thank you for your service, cheers.” Chad cheers with an imaginary glass. “Oh, that’s right, I don’t have anything to drink. Are you sure you can do it with a missing arm, excuse me,” he lifts his hand. “a hand.”

The bartender inhales deeply and set his lips into a hard line. “I’m gonna ask ya’ to leave, please”.

“Or what? You’re gonna hit us?” Troy says putting a brave facade. The truth is neither of the three has ever been in a fight. They always run away.

“Chad, please, stop,” you whisper and tug his arm. It seems that as more as they grow up, your friends become more immature and ignorant.

“Whatever, this place stinks”. Chad gets up from the stool and pushes a pile of napkins that are on the bar. They scatter around the bar and some fall to the floor.

You get up from your stool and follow him, along with Tyler and Troy. At the door, right before you go out, you gather some courage and turn your head back to look at the bartender. You find him staring at you, an empty expression on him, and you wish you could tell him you’re not like your friends, that you think he’s very brave and handsome, if you may add.

But he only shakes his head and looks away.

* * *

Clyde continues with the work at the bar, serving drinks and making small talk with the clients. He tries to push the incident of earlier at the back of his mind. If Jimmy was there when it happened, he might speak up for him. But he doesn’t like trouble, even though he can defend himself pretty well. So he only asked the idiots to leave.

He makes everything in automatic, on the brink of tears, not putting too much attention at his surroundings. Make a drink, give it to the client, clean. And then repeat until it’s time to close.

When the last client leaves, along with the rest of the employees, he allows himself to break down. Angry tears fall down his cheeks and he hates himself for feeling like this. The more he avoids the tears, the more he feel his chest in pain and he ends up sobbing  in the dark of the bar. What hurts him the most it was you. Since you walk in he noticed you and thought that maybe he could talk to you a little. But then the mean jokes began and you stayed silent. He doesn’t care if some idiot tries to make him bad about himself, it happens from time to time and doesn’t affect him anymore. But when it happens in front of a pretty girl, it’s different.

So far, he hasn’t dated anyone and he wants to believe it has nothing to do with his missing arm, but when shit like this happens, insecurity creeps into him.

He remembers how you smiled at him but realizes until now that you were laughing at him.

He wipes his tears and promises himself that this won’t let him down. You’re not worth it. Nor your friends. Too bad you’re pretty from the outside because from the inside you’re rotten. Such a pity, a girl so pretty with an ugly heart.

* * *

Your throat is dry and like closing, you’ve never come to a bar alone. Your teeth chatter and your legs feel weak as you stand in front of the door.

Not only you’ve come to a bar alone. You’ve returned to Duck Tape. After several days of thinking and feeling bad at yourself, you decided to come here and apologize. Not for Chad and the rest of your friends, but for yourself.

You want the bartender to know you don’t think all those horrible things they said and maybe if you’re really lucky, the bartender will understand and invite you a drink. Well, you’re daydreaming too much. But you really want to apologize.

You push the door and walk with shaking steps at the bar. The bartender recognizes you, a small frown on his face, he finishes to pour a beer on a glass and follows you with his gaze until you’re in front of him. You sit on a stool quietly and put your hands on top of the bar. You breathe deeply before you speak.

“H-hi”, you say with a timid voice.

“I told ya’ last time to leave. So I’m gonna ask the same this time.” He sounds polite but you know he’s hurt and angry at you.

“I came to tell you something”

But he ignores you, by turning his back at you and adjusting some clean glasses.

“I’m sorry, about the other night. My friends, they’re jerks and they shouldn’t have behaved like that”, you say. You know he’s listening to you.

Clyde stops adjusting the glasses and very slowly turns at you. So you came to apologize. Well, he wishes he could say he appreciates it but a few words don’t fix anything.

“Ya’ don’t have to apologize for them, you’re not their mother,” he mumbles.

“Well, yeah, but…”

“You can leave now.” He interrupts you and walks to the back of the bar, leaving you talking alone.

“Wait! You don’t understand!” You follow him to the kitchen and bump against him. “I’m not like them!” You step back and smooth your clothes. With no bar between you, he looks bigger.

“Stayin’ quiet at an injustice is as bad as doin’ it,” he huffs.

You look down in shame. He’s right, you could have said something but prefer to stay silent.  

“Please, forgive me,” you whisper. Your eyes fill with tears and when you blink, some fall down. You don’t know why it’s so important for you that he forgives you. Through your blurry sight, you distinguish how his ring shines.

“So ya’ can live with yourself and move on. Is that what ya’ want?” he says in a harsh tone. You look so ashamed and he’s glad. You deserve it. “Well, I got some news for ya’, darlin’, I don’t have to forgive ya’”.

“I’m sorry,” you sob and Clyde is taken back. Are you really crying? All because your stupid friends mocked someone?

“Hey, hey,” he grabs your arm and you finish breaking in tears. “I’m the one who’s offended, not you. You shouldn’t be cryin’”. Seeing you cry, touched something inside of him. Maybe he shouldn’t be that hard on you. Or maybe your pretty face is tricking him again.

“You’re right, I’m a piece of shit, just like them.” You sniff and try to leave, but his strong hand prevents you from doing it.

“You just have some really bad friends. Nothin’ serious.” His right arm envelopes your body in a warm embrace and you lean on his chest. You inhale his fresh fragrance. He smells like a mix of pine and whiskey. You faintly smile at the thought that this i show a lumberjack must smell.

Clyde’s mouth curves into a smile, maybe you don’t have an ugly heart after all. And having you between his arms feels pretty good. He feels your sobs on his chest and feels bad that he talked to you like that.

“Ya’ wanna a drink?” he offers you.

You shake your head meaning no, all you want is to stay like this. You hug him harder and sigh.

He looks around the kitchen thinking what more he can offer you so you feel better. “Ya’ want some chicken wings?”

Your head perks up and you look at him, you still haven’t said yes but he manages to convince you.

“I’ll eat some with ya’”

“Alright,” you nod. He notices how this time your smile seems pure and genuine. Not forced when you were with your friends. And it’s the most beautiful smile he has ever received.

* * *

“And my niece, Sadie, likes to be in beauty pageants. Which to be honest, I don’t understand,” Clyde says as the two of you finish your shared plate. Besides the chicken wings, he added some onion rings, french fries, and dressing. And you ended up accepting a beer.

“Yeah, me neither. They’re kind of weird.” You wrinkle your nose and then laugh with him.

“I like your ring.” You hold his hand to see it better. Clyde gets nervous but stays still at your touch.

“Thanks, it’s just a regular ring. Nothin’ fancy.” He rasps his throat and swears your touch burns his skin. He lets you take the ring out so you can see it closely.

“It’s huge on me!” You giggle as you show him how loosely it fits, even in your thumb.

“You have tiny hands.” He smiles at you and you can’t hold his gaze. Everything he says makes you feel good about yourself. Then, he holds your hand and dares to kiss it. “Tiny beautiful hands”.

“Clyde…” you giggle and he grins at how flushed he made you. And to think he almost kicked you out earlier.

A comfortable silence settles between you, it’s has been so long you feel like this with someone else. You don’t have the need to pretend, to appear cooler than you are or to fake a personality. You even filled your stomach with chicken wings and didn’t feel guilty or self-aware that Clyde might think you have unhealthy eating habits.

“I’m going to the restroom.” You jump off the stool and Clyde gets up too.

“I’ll go with ya’. The door is tricky”, he says and you accept. The more time you spend with him, the happier you are. And he’s just helping you with the door.

* * *

“You have to push a bit then pull,” Clyde says as he shows you how to open the restroom door. But you’re not looking at how you’re supposed to open it, you’re looking at how his hair falls at the sides of his face. Not covering his big ears for complete. You’re admiring his long angular nose and his full lips.

Next thing you know, you grab his face and slam your lips on his. Clyde mumbles something but you don’t stop.

You think he’s about to tell you something but then his right-hand rests on your hip and pulls you closer.

“Sweetheart,” he whispers. He half understands what’s happening but his lips keep moving and he inhales sharply feeling you against his chest.

“Come.” You bite your lip and laugh when you pull him with you into the bathroom.

He begins peppering kisses on your neck and you find adorable how he has to bend down to reach you. You sigh in pleasure and one of you hands tugs his hair.

“Clyde!” you gasp when he sucks a hickey on your skin. He leans you against the sink and stands between your legs.

“I have to go back.” He nuzzles one side of your neck and holds the other side. He thinks about the clients at the bar but also staying here with you.

“Stay, please.” You pout at him, giving him your best sweet look. You grab his right hand and you suspire. It’s huge in comparison with yours, but at the same delicate when he touches you.

“I want you to fuck me,” you say in a low tone. You take one finger and put it between your lips. It tastes salty because of the sweat.

“N-no, what are ya’ doin’?” His mind screams at him that you’re only doing this so he forgives you.

“Come on, Clyde. Fuck me,” you tug at his belt. “Open me wide with your cock and make me scream”.

Clyde’s head fills with memories of the other night, the teasing of your friends, the laughs, how you stayed quiet, the pile of napkins falling off. Then it travels to other bitter memories. Looks of people judging him, having pity of him, like he had the fault of his accident.

His gaze gets lost and he pants heavily. He returns from his thoughs and bumps with your pretty face, begging him to defile you. To make you scream like you asked.

“Ah!” you exclaim. Clyde grips you hard and flips you over. You put your hands on the sink and bump your butt against his crotch. “You like it?” You grin as you rub your ass.

“Mmmm,” he says in a deep groan. He pulls your jeans and panties down in a brusque tug and does the same with his pants.

“Clyde,” you moan. His cock rests on the back of your thighs. It’s hot, burning your skin. “Fuck me, come on. Put it in”. You buck your hips back but he squeezes your hip.

“No, stay still,” he growls and you open your mouth in pain. But then he lunges forward you and his hard cock penetrates you in one swift motion.

“Aw,” you whine. Your insides are burning and he can barely fit in you. Maybe he should have prepared you better.

“Is this what ya’ wanted?” He snaps his hips at you and his arm wraps your waist to push you at him. “Is this your way to say sorry? A fuck of pity? Ah?” Clyde’s mind screams only rage and madness.

“N-no,” you manage to say. You want to stop but at the same time, your body doesn’t respond to you. One thing is sure: he hasn’t forgiven you. Not for real.

“No? So what? Ya’ think I can’t get pussy because of my missing arm? You’re doin’ charity work?” He clenches his jaw and puffs. Some trails of hair fall on his face.

“No!” you sob. “I’m so sorry, Clyde! I’m a coward, alright? But I really like you”.

Your words make him react and he stops.

“I like you, since the first time I saw you,” you weep. “You’re so handsome I thought you’d never like a girl like me, so boring and plain”.

You lift your head and find Clyde’s face in the mirror. He looks so hurt, about to break down in tears. But he hasn’t let you go yet.

“Shit, sorry,” he says and slides out of you. Your crying face made him realize what he was doing. He helps you turn around and sits you on the sink.

“I’m sorry,” you keep sobbing. “I’m a horrible person”.

“I know,” he begins to speak but his voice breaks. You hold onto him. Even though he was hurting you. “I know it’s hard to stand up against people. I know it, sweetheart. But it doesn’t make ya’ a bad person”.

“Since that night I stopped talking to them. I prefer to be alone than with them. They’re awful!” You sniff and hide your face on his chest. Chad, Tyler, and Troy were never your friends. They always made fun of you, putting you down and criticizing everything in your life.

“It’s alright, let it out,” he coos you and combs your hair. “I know it’s soon but I’m tellin ya, you won’t be alone”.

“But how? You can’t forgive me!”

“I do, I do now,” he hurries to say. He closes his eyes with hot tears on them. You’re as lonely as him, and it’s that same loneliness that made both of you hurt each other.

“Then prove it”, you say as you hold his gaze. More than the fear of being alone, you’re scared you could lose your chance with this man.

“Prove it?” he frowns. “How?”

“Make love to me,” you murmur and pull him down to you.

Your mouths join and soon he has his tongue exploring you. With his prosthetic arm, he touches your lower back and pushes you to him.  Meanwhile, his right-hand slips down your body, giving your breasts a squeeze.

“I don’t wanna hurt ya’. Ever again,” he talks against your mouth.

“You won’t. Let me feel you,” you plead. His cock is still hard, poking your inner thigh.

“You’re so precious, darlin’. I can’t believe I found ya’”

He pushes his cock into you and this time you feel wetter. He moans at the warm sensation of your pussy and you cross your legs on his back.

“Is this good? Do you like it?” he pants at your ear and you nod frantically yanking his thick hair.

“Your cock is so big! Oh my God, Clyde!” you scream in pleasure. “So big, baby! It’s stretching me so good!”

“Fuck, darlin’,” he carries you to the toilet where he sits with you on his lap. “Those dirty words comin’ for your pretty lips are gonna make me come”.

“I wanna make you come!” You bounce on his cock as you grab his shoulders and throw your head back. This position allows his dick to rub your inner wall, Clyde lets you settle the rhythm and his thumb scratches your clit.

“Mm yes, ride me, sweetheart. Ride me with that sweet cunt of yours.” His body shivers as your pussy envelopes him tightly.

“Fuck, oh fuck,” you jolt and then grind your hips as climax hits you. “Clyde, baby.” You cry out on his neck and he huffs as his cock shoots trails of hot cum in you.

You collapse on top of him and he caresses your lower back. Both of you recovering from your high.

“Don’t let me go,” you say and hug him.

“Never.” He drops tons of kisses on each part of your skin he can reach.

“I’m sorry. Again”

“Don’t even mention it.” He hushes you with a kiss and he grins at your lazy smile and tired eyes. Maybe he should close the bar early tonight and take you with him. After all, he needs to make love to you properly in a bed. His bed, of course.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi to me: tumblr.com/bad--bad--man


End file.
